1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a cover mechanism thereof, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device disposing a rotating member between a bezel and a cover for rotatably driving a rod via a driving handle to selectively cover an opening and a cover mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a portable electronic device (e.g. a tablet computer) usually has an optical device (e.g. a micro projection device or a 3D camera device) disposed thereon for performing image processing operations (e.g. an image projection operation or an image capturing operation) of the portable electronic device. In the prior art, when the optical device is not used, the portable electronic device usually has a cover mechanism disposed thereon for preventing a user from viewing the optical device via an opening on a bezel of the portable electronic device. A common covering design is to dispose a covering sheet having a push button formed thereon on the bezel to be movable transversely relative to the bezel, for allowing that the user could push or pull the push button to selectively move the covering sheet to cover or not cover the opening. However, since the aforesaid design is to dispose the covering sheet on a front side of the bezel and to make the push button protrude from the bezel so that the user could push or pull the covering sheet conveniently, it could spoil the structural integrity of the bezel and limit the bezel structural design of the portable electronic device. Furthermore, since the user could view the push button clearly when operating the portable electronic device, the aforesaid design could also influence the user experience for the outer appearance of the portable electronic device.